Emotions Run High
by dragons lover
Summary: finished What's going on? Noone is alive anymore... or are they? WARNING! SLASH as in malemale relationships. FINISHED please read and review. pairing: harrydraco
1. The Shock

Emotions Run High  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling and Bloomsbury publishing own all characters, except for Elbat Kalt which is an invention of mine meaning a type of wolf.  
A/N: If you dislike SLASH don't read this, or if you are against lemon at all, there is a bit in this fic, not much because I'm no good at it. Sorry about the whole Dumbledore's character thing, but he is hard to keep in character and still manipulate into my story.  
Summary: Harry has defeated the Dark Lord, Voldemort. He, however, lost all his friends in the process. Or did he?  
  
The Shock (Part one):  
  
Harry sat there; staring at him, fighting the urge to look away, until he was interrupted by Snape.  
"Well?! Are you going to answer me?" Snape demanded, "Or sit there like a confused swine?"  
  
"Elbat Kalt fat could be found in Germany, or occasionally in Tahiti. They can stand in weather if need be but prefer the cool temperatures. This is why they are not commonly found in Tahiti." Harry answered sounding like Hermione used to, as if he'd swallowed the text book."  
  
"Two points to Gryffindor for a correct answer and….lets see… 12 points from Gryffindor for not rephrasing it into their own words!" Snape spat quite disgusted that Harry actually knew. Snape normally picked on Harry for two reasons; one, he despised him, and two; he usually didn't know so he had the chance to take points away from Gryffindor.  
One hour of tormenting questions later the class filed out of the dungeon Draco and Harry emerged deeply in conversation. Ever since Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Justin, Colin, Ernie and Blaise had perished Harry and Draco had become quite close friends. It was hard not to be seeing they had spent almost one year in Azkaban together and the only way to stay sane was to talk to each other.  
All the people had perished trying to, and succeeding to destroy Lord Voldemort. So many innocent lives were lost though, Draco had to admit to a murder he had committed, though he got off lightly because of the emotional trauma he had suffered with his father and Harry had to admit to his adventure with the time turner. So they were both sentenced to one year in Azkaban. Harry had learnt to turn into a Stag in memory of his late great father and Draco into a dog in memory of Sirius who also died trying to defeat Lord Voldemort. It had only been two years since they had conquered Lord Voldemort. Harry was beginning to wonder if losing all his close friends was worth it, but he soon decided it was. Draco and he still talked about it.  
  
"Harry?" said Draco genuinely concerned, "Are you OK?"  
  
"Yeh. I was just thinking…" he broke of knowing it would sound weird, "I… well… I just thought that it's my fault all those people died!" he let out despairingly.  
  
"Harry, how can you possibly blame yourself?" Draco said sympathetically.  
  
"If I hadn't let Wormtail go they could still be alive!" Harry said recalling the night back in his third year.  
  
"If you hadn't, then Voldemort would surely have used a stronger more powerful wizard in his place, and he wouldn't have been in your debt. Then it would have taken at least 150 years to find out how to conquer Voldemort if we found out at all. Also… although the chances are slim, at least two of them could have survived." He also broke off seeing a look in Harry's eyes he had never seen in them before. Was it just him, or had Harry just made the, all too familiar, lean towards him.  
  
  
*Arrgg!* thought Harry *what am I doing? This is Draco we're talking about here!*  
  
  
"I've got to go, I have heaps of homework. Thanks though." Harry said rapidly whilst running away.  
Draco stood there for a few minutes pondering whether Harry had leant towards him to actually…kiss him?! *No!* he thought after about ten minutes of assessment. Then a horrible thought struck him; did he want Harry to kiss him?!  
  
Harry was heading towards the Forbidden Forest, he sometimes went there to sort out his thoughts, when he heard a faint muttering…"Hello" he called timidly "is anyone there?" The muttering stopped abruptly. He decided it must have been some centaurs; they were private creatures and didn't enjoy being disturbed. He kept walking until he got to the Whomping Willow, which happened to be a rather vicious tree that attacked things if they got too close. Harry, however, knew the trick to stop the attack was to get a long stick and prod the knot in the trunk of the tree. This paused the branches mid-air, when the knot was prodded again they were back to their normal, fierce, ways. Harry was about half way down the long passage towards the Shrieking Shack when he heard the muttering again. He wondered what the noise was. He snuck the rest of the way until he reached the deserted living room, but what met his eyes was definitely not what he expected, not at all. For there, in those three big, old, red leather couches were three silhouettes.  
  
"Hello Harry, I didn't expect to see you here so soon." said one of the voices calmly.  
  
"Lumos" Harry said pulling out his wand. "S…S…Sirius, I…I thought you were dead" Harry muttered.  
  
"Oh, well, Blaise, Hermione and I survived. Of course we had to go into hiding until we were sure that Voldemort was gone for good." he responded  
  
"But if you survived he could have survived too. How do you know he's truly gone?" Harry asked trying not to sound too uncouth.  
  
"Well, actually, we don't know for sure that he is dead. Hermione would you please explain your scheme of pure brilliance?" Sirius flattered Hermione.  
  
"Well, Harry, I'm not sure if it's brilliant." Hermione said flustered.  
  
"Come on Hermione, tell me, spare the modesty for someone who cares" Harry said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Ok, Ok. Well actually Blaise gave me the idea…" she paused.  
  
"I did?!" Blaise asked. He obviously hadn't known.  
  
"It was obvious that we would never be certain that Voldemort was gone for good, no matter how much Sirius denied it," she glared playfully at Sirius "but had to devise a plan, we couldn't stay in hiding forever even if Sirius could, so I sat in bed, tirelessly, night after night, until suddenly it hit me. We had to come out of hiding, but it had to be gradual. It would be too much of a shock if we just walked into the middle of the street and yelled 'Don't worry folks, we didn't die, we just had to hide for a while. Now back to your shopping, I'm sure you've got lots to buy.' Then when I told Blaise and Sirius they said that we were to come here first so that Draco and Harry would be the first people to find out. So here we are." Hermione finished. Out of breath as per usual.   
  
"Shall I go and get Draco then?" Harry asked after a brief pause.  
  
"No, he must be on his own, but could you send him here?" Blaise cut in quickly "Don't tell him it's us though, the look on his face will be priceless." He added humorously.  
  
"I should tell him, or he might get suspicious." Harry half-muttered.  
  
"Since when have you been such good friends with Draco?" Hermione asked sarcastically.  
  
At first Harry was stunned "Wh…What are you talking about? … You left us by ourselves for two years, what did you think we'd do?!" Harry quickly tried to cover the panic in his voice.  
  
"Harry! Get a grip! I was just joking around!" Hermione said, obviously taken aback.  
  
"Sorry. I'm just a little jumpy… I mean… this has come as a bit of a shock you know." He said. *Phew! That was close Harry. You almost let it slip out.* he thought to himself.  
  
"Well, Harry" Sirius spoke in the uncomfortable silence; "You should probably go and get Draco now."  
  
"Yes. I'd better go." Harry could have kissed Sirius; he always knew what to do.  
  
"I'll see you later." He hugged them all. "I've missed you!"   
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
Draco was sitting in the library doing some homework and some thinking, when Harry came in, half running; half skipping. For a moment they just paused, looking into each others' eyes trying to read them. Draco was the first to snap out of it.   
  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"Well, ummm, there's, ummm, Dumbledore wants you to see something in the Shrieking Shack. Everyone has to go one at a time." Harry usually was better at excuses then that but thought it would have to do.  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
Draco was walking down the low narrow passage and he saw the light at the end of the tunnel.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, what did you want me to see?" Draco yelled towards the light.  
  
There was no response. He got to the lighted room, and then saw them.  
  
"Blaise! Sirius!" and finally "Hermione!" he had had a different history with Hermione than the others.  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
Harry was patrolling the area outside Dumbledore's office trying to think what the password would be when…  
  
"Harry?" a gentle voice came from where Dumbledore's office was, "What do you want?"  
  
"Dumbledore, I was trying to think what the password could be, can we go inside. I have some… surprising news." Harry said hastily.  
  
"Of course you can Harry." Dumbledore said signalling towards the moving stairs. So they went up into his office.  
  
"How can I help you?" Dumbledore said in his normal, soft, voice.  
  
"It's about Sirius, Blaise and Hermione..." he paused; someone was coming up the staircase.  
  
"Dumbledore!" Harry heard a familiar voice yell. Then through the door came the owner of the voice.  
  
"Well, Draco, I'm in the middle of something." He said quite surprised at the sudden entrance.  
  
"It's ok professor, he knows about what I was talking about. I'm sure he'll tell you." Harry said, relieved that he wouldn't have to sound insane all by himself.  
  
"Well, Draco, would you like to enlighten me?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"They're back! They survived! Blaise, Sirius and Hermione! They're alive!" Draco said in quick, short, sentences.  
  
"Take me to them." Dumbledore said quickly.  
  
"Of course sir." Draco said trying to calm down. He was obviously still in shock, and out of breath.  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
"Hello Albus. How are you?" Sirius said quite casually.  
  
"So it's true, you all survived. There's only one thing I don't understand…" he paused "How?" 


	2. You Need to Talk

Emotions Run High  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all the characters and setting. There may be a few characters that I make up but these are just the ones that aren't in the book. If you are reading this without reading the books I suggest you go and read them now. I don't know why you would be reading this, you have to be pretty obsessed with a book to go on the internet and read stories, using the characters setting etc, that other people make up. Getting a tad of the track there though, the characters etc. may not be only owned by JK Rowling but I will give her all the credit because she thought of it, even if Bloomsbury did publish it.  
Author's Note: Once again if you don't like SLASH (boy/boy relationships) I suggest you don't read this story. I would also like to tell you that being homophobic is a type of discrimination and is wrong. Seeing, however, that this is a story that you are choosing to read, or not read for that matter, and then if you are homophobic no-one will know you are because you stop reading it now. After reading this, please review. Now without further ado… here's the story.  
  
You need to talk (Part two):  
  
"Well, Albus, I still haven't worked that one out." Sirius said. He was still confused by the fact that he didn't know how he survived.  
  
"Hermione? You normally know…" Dumbledore paused trying to think of a word to describe how he felt, "well… everything. Do you know this?" he finished  
  
"Well, I have my theories, none, however, which seem very plausible. So, in answer to your question, I'd have to say no." Hermione answered. Quite surprised and disheartened at her obvious lack of knowledge.  
  
"It is getting a bit chilly down here," Dumbledore added, breaking the silence, "Why don't you all come up to the building and we'll get you some comfy beds. Lets see, two in the 7th year Gryffindor dorms… and one in the 7th year Slytherin dorm."  
  
"Ummm……… Professor, it's very kind of you, but do you think we could have some room's that aren't, well, are out of the way." Hermione said graciously.  
  
"Private, maybe" Blaise added.  
  
"Oh yes, quite right, of course. We don't want to give anyone a fright when they wake up, do we?" Dumbledore said with a chuckle.  
  
"Could we have two rooms please?" Blaise said, almost whispering.  
  
"Three?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"No, two will do." Blaise said, red crawling up his face, "Hermione and I can share a room."  
  
"Ahh. Well, now we're even!" Harry said, "You know about me liking Dr……" Harry added seeing the curious look on Hermione's face. But he cut himself off, realising what he'd just said. He blushed bright pink and ran out of the room, muttering something about homework. He was shortly chased after Draco.   
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"Harry!" Draco yelled after him. Harry stopped and turned around. Draco ran towards him and before he knew it he was in the most passionate kiss he has ever experienced. Then it stopped, just as fast as it has started. They both stared at each other for a fleeting second. Turned around and ran towards their separate dormitories.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"Hello Sirius. I'm guessing you slept well." Harry said to the shaggy black dog that was leaning over him.  
  
"Yes," said Sirius while changing back into a human, "I thought you might want to talk to me, about your little… outburst?" he asked kindly.  
  
"What?" Harry said, then he realised what Sirius was talking about, "Oh. That." Harry replied blushing once again.  
  
"Let's go for a walk." Sirius said gently.  
  
"Thanks." Harry said gratefully.  
  
  
********************* Meanwhile in the Slytherin Dorms **********************  
  
  
*What were you thinking!* Draco thought, furious at himself. *You don't go running after guys and pash them. They're meant to do that.* Draco thought to himself. *Oh! Don't be such a prat! Do you like him? Well it's just, well, I dunno.* Draco sat debating with himself about what to do for another 15 minutes.  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
"Thanks Sirius, you always give the best advice." Harry said to Sirius before Sirius changed back into a dog.  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
Harry went into the common room the next day very tired, and depressed. He decided that he would go and see Hermione and explain what he had been going on about in the Shrieking Shack.  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
Five minutes later he was standing infornt of a beautiful looking mermaid. She was asleep and very peaceful. Harry really didn't want to wake her. He didn't have to, just then the door opened and a dark figure came out.  
  
"Harry!" it said surprised.  
  
"Draco!" he said just as surprised, " I was just… I was just coming to talk to Hermione."  
  
"I was just talking to Blaise," Draco said blushing, "lots to catch up with." He added as an afterthought.  
Suddenly a third and fourth figure came out of the room.  
  
"I think you both need to talk." Hermione said.  
  
"But Hermione, I just wanted to talk to you to… to…" Harry thought quickly, "to catch up."  
  
"Harry, I know that look too well, you're both going in there and talking whether you like it or not!" Hermione said definitely.  
  
"Well, no-one can argue with that, huh Draco?" Blaise said glaring kindly at Draco.  
  
"Well I just need to… get to breakfast." Draco pleaded, hopelessly.  
  
"I'll get it sent up to you. What do you want?" Hermione shot back quickly.  
  
"But…" Harry and Draco both pleaded.  
  
"If you can both plead together, you should be able to talk!" Sirius said coming round the corner.  
  
"Fine!" Harry said, "Draco?"  
  
"I suppose, but only for a few minutes. Don't worry about breakfast." He said   
  
"OK. We'll be back in ten minutes." Blaise said, content with his persuading abilities. He'd learnt them from Draco himself.  
  
  
Author's Note: Sorry that that chapter was short, but I'm writing this late into the night *checks clock* morning. So my eyes can't really see the screen at the moment. I'll try to post the next chapter soon though. Hope you enjoyed this one though. 


	3. End Like This

Emotions Run High  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters or setting etc. JK Rowling does. I will use the words   
of Klee and CrystalStarGuadian now "I only own the twisted plot".  
  
Author's Note: I would just like to thank my first reviewer. You are now my inspiration. I hope you like this   
part of the story. Please review after you read this. It makes my day when I get reviews. Notice how I   
update this story pretty fast.... you should all be very proud of me.... even if there is only one review right   
now *sniffs and holds back tears*. Well now on with story...  
  
  
  
Sorry it had to end like this (part two):  
  
"So..." Draco stood there, blushing, not sure how to act.  
  
"Ummm..." Harry didn't know what to say either.  
  
"What was the 'outburst' about?" Draco asked, his cheeks fading back to their normal, pale, self.  
  
"What was the kiss about?" Harry asked in reply.  
  
"Well..." Draco started, "hey! I asked you first" they both laughed at this childish remark, but it stopped   
quickly.  
  
"I dunno. I guess I've just been keeping these feelings in too long." Harry said, looking away to blush.  
  
"I suppose it's the same thing with me." Draco said. Then he pulled Harry's face towards him.  
  
"What now?" Harry said looking into Draco's eyes. He was surprised, the usually cold grey eyes, we flashing a   
bright blue.  
  
"I have an idea... are you game?" Draco said with an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
"Ummm... I think so... bu" Harry started but was pulled into a very passionate kiss. This dragged him onto   
the empty bed near them. *Wow!* Harry thought, *Who would have thought he'd be so good?*  
  
*Hey!* Draco thought, *What have I told you about the whole 'first move' thing* he joked with himself.   
  
Then Harry started to remove Draco's robe. Draco replied with the exact same thing, only he went further.  
  
Harry was now half undressed. He ran his fingers through the soft blonde hair.  
  
Suddenly the door opened. They both jumped of the bed, trying to put their clothes back on before the light   
was switched on. Too late. Blaise and Hermione were standing in the doorway.  
  
"Did you guys so..." Hermione never finished her sentence.  
  
"I told you to give them more time!" Blaise told Hermione matter of factly. "Sorry guys. We'll leave you two   
alone now." Blaise added, winking. He turned around, flicked off the light and left shortly followed by a   
blushing Hermione.  
  
Harry and Draco were too embarrassed after that *ahem* interruption. They just sat on either side of the   
room, thinking. Every now and again they threw glances towards each other, but when their eyes met they   
turned away quickly.  
  
They knew the only reason they did what they did was because they were too shy to talk about it.  
  
Harry sat there thinking *What would everyone say; I mean the 'model student and prefect was, well, gay.   
And what about Dumbledore, will he still take me seriously, there is so much respect, I don't want to ruin   
that.*  
  
Draco sat on the other side of the bed thinking totally different thoughts, but at the same time they were the   
same. *My father would welcome me with loving arms if he found out that I am gay, but not being gay with   
the Harry Potter. How can I be so stupid as to fall for Harry Potter? Is it because he is like the forbidden   
fruit? Why couldn't it be someone else?*  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Everyone was sitting around a warm open fire drinking warm chocolate milk, when the topic of future   
professions came up. Hermione declared that she was going to run for the position of professor of   
Transfiguration because Professor McGonagall was such a big part of her past schooling. Blaise however was   
thinking of starting a small wand shop in Hogsmeade, and hopefully work with Ollivander. Harry and Draco   
looked at each other. They had discussed this in a long talk and *ahem* other things when they were in that   
small room all those weeks ago. They didn't know if they should tell anyone about their plan yet thought.  
  
They looked at each other, nodded slightly and looked away. Harry opened his mouth trying to get his tongue   
around the words. Draco, noticing his trouble, cut in. "Well Harry and I have decided that we are going to buy   
a shop in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade and sell small helpful inventions, like self reading books, and   
enchantment spells that make quills read things people have written and correct any mistakes. Also other   
everyday useful spells and things."  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Tired, Harry and Draco walked down to breakfast; they had had a long night in many ways. Talking and so on.   
They had been staying in a small room with Sirius that was connected to Blaise and Hermione's room. As   
much as they wanted to stay and eat with them, Dumbledore insisted they stay in their normal pattern so   
people wouldn't get suspicious. They got to outside the Great Hall and split. Harry has to talk to Dumbledore   
about what he and Draco had announced last night.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Snape still didn't know about anything, Draco felt it was his duty, seeing Snape was his role model, to tell   
him. Every time he went to potions he felt he was lying. It was the days before Christmas break and Draco   
had decided that he was going to tell Snape today. Lunch came and went, he still hadn't told him. He was   
pacing outside Snape's office thinking of how to say it, when, through the office door, came Snape's low   
voice, "What do you want Draco? I know you weren't just pacing out there for 15 minutes for no reason, so   
don't even try it." finished Snape. Draco slumped in not wanting to say what he knew he had to.  
  
"Well, it's just, I... I need to talk to you about something. It's important." he stuttered.  
  
"Just spit it out!" Snape said irritated.  
  
*This is going to be harder than I thought, especially seeing he's obviously in a bad mood.* Draco thought to   
himself. "The other day I was discussing my future profession. I think I worked out what I want to do." Draco   
spluttered, his throat was blocking his speech though, this made it hard to speak.  
  
"That's nice," Snape said sarcastically, "but if that's all... I have important things to do."  
  
*Just tell him, it's all you can do!" Draco told himself. "I'm going to start a shop in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade   
with..." he paused, nerves were getting the better of him, "Harry Potter." As soon as he saw the look on   
Snape's face he ran out of the room. He didn't know where he was going; he was starting to get a stitch   
though. Finally he reached the forest, he paused for a second; he decided he would run straight through it.   
After about two minutes of running he banged into something hard.  
  
"What the...?" he started.  
  
"Hello Draco, and what would someone, such as yourself, be doing running through the forest?" the deep   
voice asked.  
  
"Umm..." Draco had nothing to say in reply to that. He looked up to see the face of which the voice had   
come. "Snape?!" Draco blurted out.  
  
"Well observed Draco. So... are you going to answer my question or do I have to guess?" Snape said, without   
a trace of a smile.  
  
"I...I was just..." Draco was stumped.  
  
"Just running from me?" Snape said ''Draco I did, and do, know about you and Potter.''  
  
''You do? How?" Draco asked.  
  
"I do, it's very hard to ignore the way you two look at each other." Snape said. Draco wasn't sure how to   
react to this. Snape didn't seem too worried about their 'relationship'.  
  
"So you don't mind?" Draco asked.  
  
"No. I've grown to realise that I didn't like Potter's father. That doesn't mean I have to hate Potter." Snape   
said, as if it was the most obvious thing. "Infact you helped me realise this. For that I thank you Draco."  
  
"Umm... It's OK." Draco said, confused.  
  
"I believe Potter is pacing outside the Slytherin common room now, he wants you... for something." Snape   
said with a superior smirk.  
  
"Oh! Thanks. Well I better go." Draco said.  
  
"Yes you'd better." Snape said. As Draco ran into the distance Snape also whispered, "Farewell Draco. I'm   
sorry it had to end like this." 


	4. Us? No More!

Emotions Run High  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters or the setting. Doesn't anyone else find it sad that we live in such a society that we have to put disclaimers on writing that we obviously haven't totally written ourselves? Well anyway...  
  
Author's Note: Well, wasn't that last part a bit... sudden. I hope you liked it though, and I hope in your review, which you WILL have *twitch*, you give me some constructive criticism. Flames are fine, but they really are a waste of time, I just ignore them, and they can't make you feel too good. I'm sorry this chapter is so short but otherwise it wouldn't be as suspense like. So… *pokes out tongue*.Anyway... on with the next chapter.  
  
  
Us? No More! (Part four):  
  
Draco had got to the dungeons in just 2 minutes, which he thought was pretty impressive. He saw Harry standing outside the Slytherin's entrance.  
  
"Harry!" Draco yelled, panting. At first there was no response from Harry, then suddenly, as if it only just occurred to Harry who he was, he turned around.  
  
"Draco. I was looking for you." Harry said in a voice that sent shivers down Draco's back. Harry's eyes seemed to be very malicious, compared to his normal warm welcoming eyes it was scary.  
  
"Are you OK Harry?" Draco said feeling uneasy.  
  
"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" Harry said quicker than was expected.  
  
"Umm... OK" Draco said, still uneasy. "What did you want?"  
  
"Can we go for a walk?" Harry said, his voice sounding slightly anxious. "I think we need to talk. We could go down to Hogsmeade and grab a butterbeer?"  
  
"Umm... OK. But don't you want to go somewhere more private?" Draco said mysteriously.  
  
"No! I want a butterbeer..." Harry said quickly, "if that's OK?" he added  
  
"Sure. Let's go through the tunnel though. I don't want anyone seeing us leave, we aren't meant to leave Hogwarts at the moment." answered Draco.  
  
  
They went into the nice warm cafe. Harry almost ran to the counter, "Can I please have two butterbeers" he asked the waitress.  
  
"Of course." the waitress said, quite happy to have yet another customer.  
  
Harry took the butterbeers over to the table and sat down. "Draco, this... thing we have going..." he started as soon as he sat down."I think we should end it."  
  
Draco sat there for a few moments, stunned. "Why?" he pleaded.  
  
"Well, I don't think I really love you, there's someone who I love more." Harry said plainly.  
  
"Who?" Draco said, starting to get angry, "I'll KILL them!"  
  
"I don't want them to die!" Harry said, though it sounded rather sarcastic. Then he left.  
  
Draco just sat there, sipping his butterbeer, wondering what has just happened. *Did he just dump you... for someone else?* he thought, sadly. *Draco, you know it couldn't last forever.* another voice in the back of his head said. *But I thought it would last longer than this!* he thought.   
  
After he'd finished his butterbeer he left, slowly trudging back to Hogwarts. 


	5. That Git

Emotions Run High  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters or setting. I hope you just remember the other disclaimer because I get so bored of writing them, so I don't think I'll write one next chapter.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry if the next few chapters are short, but they have to be, otherwise you can't sit and ponder. Some may only be like 100 words, just to give you something to think about for the next real chapter, if this is the case with this chapter, bear with me.  
  
  
But You Said... (part five)  
  
  
Draco had been lying in bed all morning; he didn't care if he got a detention. He was so sad about what Harry had said last night.   
  
******************************************************  
  
"Draco?" said a soft voice behind him.  
  
Draco spun round, he thought it might be Harry, but it wasn't, it was Snape. "Professor. What do you want?"  
  
"Would you mind coming to my office?" Snape said calmly.  
  
"Ok, but why?" Draco said, not expecting an answer. They both walked down to the dungeons and into Snape's office.  
  
Snape sat down in his green leather chair and motioned for Draco to sit in the chair opposite him, so he did.  
  
"Draco, last night, I believe you went down to Hogsmeade without permission?" Snape asked rather kindly, but went on, "Is there anything you want to talk about?"  
  
"Yes I did. I don't want to talk about anything." Draco said but a voice in the back of his head said that he should tell Snape.  
  
"Ok, that is all. Dismissed." Snape waved his hand.  
  
Just as Draco reached the door, he turned around and said with much difficulty, "Harry dumped me." He went back to the seat and collapsed on it.  
  
"How do you know he dumped you?" Snape said, though it seemed quite obvious there was something behind that remark.  
  
"Well I was talking to him!" Draco said, quite angry that Snape wasn't being the help he had expected.  
  
"How do you know it was him though?" Snape said, trying to be subtle about his hints.  
  
"Well... he looked like him." Draco said, but then he remembered the dark bit in his eyes. "You don't mean... it wasn't... no he wouldn't! Would he?" Draco said finally catching on.  
  
Snape just sat there smiling kindly at him; this was very good seeing Snape barely smiled, even at Draco.  
  
Draco ran through the hallways, he was searching for Harry. He saw him, he was in the library.  
  
"Harry!" he yelled.  
  
"Shhh...." Harry said to him, but beckoned him over with his hand.  
  
Draco walked briskly over, then looked right into Harry's eyes; they were as green and as innocent as ever. "Harry, last night, did you... umm... did you dump me?"  
  
"What? Why would I do a stupid thing like that?" Harry said, quite confused by the question.  
  
"Where were you at about five o'clock?" Draco said still trying to work it out.  
  
"Well, I was talking to Lucius in the Great Hall; I was still finishing my hot chocolate. I still don't understand what he wanted though. I can't remember anything after that though. I think I must have fallen asleep; I woke up in the Great Hall though. Dobby was yelling at me, something about a Polyjuice Potion... well I was still a bit tired so I went to bed." Harry said, still confused by Draco.  
  
"Why, I'm going to kill that git....." with that, Draco ran out of the room.  
  
Harry sat there for a while thinking. *Now what is he on about?*  
  
After about five minutes it came to him... *Oh my!* then he too jumped up and ran out of the room. 


	6. Always Want a Happy Ending

Emotions Run High  
  
Disclaimer: I can't be bothered writing one.. but you know the drill.. if you don't you don't read fanfics enough.... but just go to the last chpater and read that disclaimer....  
  
Author's Note: Well... wasn't *that* an unexpected twist.... but idt ain't a good story without a twist.. hehehehe. By the way; Lucius is in this chapter and I am not making him the abusive father that most stories seem to have him being, sorry to all those people who like him like that. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
  
Why father? Why?! (part six):  
  
Draco had just reached the broomshed and got out his broom when... "Draco! Wait..." Harry said coming towards him, "I'm coming with you!" Harry added, out of breath.  
  
"OK. Just incase you wanted to know it's a three hour trip on broom so we'll have to get out of Hogwart's then dissaparate." Draco said, "OK?"  
  
"Fine." Harry said, quite happy that Draco hadn't tried to stop him, "When I get near him you'll have to hold me back, I just might stangle him."  
  
"I'll hold you back until we've got to the bottom of this. I can't stop you after that though." Draco said with an evil glint in his eye, Harry wasn't too sure if this was a good thing.  
  
**********************************  
  
They reached the Malfoy Manor in no time at all. It was magnificant, marball stairs leading up to a beautiful upstairs. Harry didn't have time to marvel at how wonderful it was, they had to find Lucius.  
  
"Father!" Draco screamed, his rage was taking over.  
  
Harry gave him a glare that said *don't jepodise this*.  
  
"Draco?" Lucuis' voice came from one of the back rooms. "Why are you here, you're meant to be at school." though he didn't seem the slightest bit surprised.  
  
Draco noticed this and started to go towards the voice, "Father! You know why I'm here..."  
  
"No, I don't" Lucius said, rather unconvincingly, "would you like to enlighten me?" he seemed very amused by this.  
  
"Why father? Why?!" Draco pleaded as he bashed through to grand oak doors.  
  
"Well, Draco, we couldn't have you doing anything that may blemish the Malfoy name, could we?" Lucius said slyly, though he cearly didn't want an answer.  
  
"This is the best thing to happen to me, why do you want to ruin it for me?" Draco said hurt.  
  
"It's not that I want to ruin it for you Draco, but Voldemort is just regaining pow...." but he stoped quickly realising what he was saying infront of Harry, "It just isn't the best time, or person." Lucius finished.  
  
"I don't care WHAT is happening with VOLDEMORT! This is who I want to be with! I LO...." then Draco, aswell, realised what he was saying infront of Harry, "I LOVE HIM!" he finished, it was such a relief to finally say that aloud.  
  
Harry stood there for a moment, then walked up to Draco a whispered in his ear, "I love you too." kissed him lightly on the lips then stepped back behind him. He still wasn't quite sure of Lucius.  
  
"Draco you need to understand that Voldemort will never accept you, and will take a while to accept me, if he does at all, if you continue with this. Are you willing to take that chance?"  
  
Draco looked at Harry. Harry wanted to go up to him and say that he wasn't worth it. Family is everything, but before he had the chance Draco said, "Yes. I'm willing to take that chance. Have you got a problem with that?" Draco said sincerely.  
  
"The only problem I have with it is the person. You so understand that I will never like Potter, I may respect him for your sake, but I will NEVER like him.?" Lucius said. He was still trying to convince his son otherwise.  
  
"That is fine with me. As long as you give him the respect he deserves. Is that OK with you Harry?" Draco said throwing a look in his direction.  
  
Harry couldn't bring up any noise. He was so shocked at what Draco was giving up to be with him. So he just nodded.  
  
"OK. Would you like some dinner Draco and..." Lucius was still stumbling on the name, he just managed a, "and... Potter?"  
  
"Yes father. That would be very nice."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: The End. Notice there are a lot of things that haven't been finished in this story. Well I thought I would make it so if I wanted to I could make a sequel. What do you think? I hope you liked the story. Sorry the end was so sappy, but I was trying so hard to make Lucius a man with a heart, but till be IC. Please Review. Please read my other story. Bye for now. 


End file.
